The New War
by mihoshi1
Summary: Its the year AC 300, over 100 years after the old war, and theres a new war with a new threat... Only 5 teenagers can stop the threat.. and thats where the trouble begins
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer-*sigh* no.. I don't own Gundam Wing….  
  
Mihoshi-Ok.. I know I'm supposed to be working on The Necklace, but I kinda lost it…*ducks from various objects thrown at her* I'm sorry!! When I find it… I'll post it all ok?!?!  
  
*Theyeta* Give it up! They're not gonna forgive you!  
  
Mihoshi- I know.. *sigh* but it was worth a try…  
  
  
  
In the year AC 300, a war is going on. The Outer Planet Alliance Colonies, or OPAC for short, were rebelling against the Earth and the Inner Meteor Powers, IMP. OPAC formed in AC 280, 18 years before the war started, and is formed of all 60 colonies outside the asteroid belt, all built within the last 90 years, and all with as many young men and women ready to fight, most of them filled with lies to get them to do so. IMP on the other hand, was formed in AC 200, and has 70 colonies working within it, but half of these are smaller, only 40 of them are the size of the average OPAC colony, and only 5 are bigger. Yet IMP turns out as many, if not more, soldiers as OPAC does, but not many people take the time to notice.  
  
Elenia Wisong, the leader of IMP, and the Prime Minister of Earth, is 34, and a born leader. But she is already dying, having been affected by a new type of cancer last year, there is not much hope of her survival, for they haven't found a cure, and probably won't for a while. Her brown hair is now all gone, replaced by a wig, her smiling face full of wrinkles, her long legs no longer usable. She has to travel in a hover chair, followed by Octavia Enlet, her assistant. Octavia follows Elenia around to learn how to be a leader, for when Elenia is gone, it'll be up to Octavia to take over. Yet people wonder. How can Octavia, a 16-year-old girl whose parents died in a shuttle accident, do the job of Elenia? Most thought that because, unlike Elenia was, Octavia isn't much to look at, with her half tanned skin, light brown hair, and blue-gray eyes. Her average height, 5'7", and weight, 130 lbs, didn't help much either. Underneath, as Elenia had found out, Octavia was an even better leader that Elenia.  
  
And then there's Mark Wringer, Prime Minister of OPAC, who is just the opposite of Elenia. At 30 years old, 6'1", 220 lbs (really muscled!!), he looks to be the picture of a perfect soldier. He has shoulder length blonde hair, a hard, yet kind, face, also makes him the picture of perfect health. He is always in a good mood for one reason; he knows he's going to win the war. The only reason he hasn't is because Elenia, his opposition, is, in fact, his older sister. Its that one fact, that he's fighting against his sister, that is keeping him from pushing his hardest and winning, but only he knows it. Not even Elenia knows that Mark is her brother. At the age of 20, Mark, back than Douglas Goliday, ran away from home, moved to one of the newer outer colonies, and changed his name to Mark Wringer. He worked his way up in the political system of OPAC by befriending anyone who has and hasn't any influence, making everyone love him. From there he moved up to the Vice-Prime Minister position, and when the Prime Minister… disappeared…. the council, made up of his 'friends', voted on him to be the new Prime Minister. That was 4 years ago, 2 years before the war started. Now that Elenia is on her final stretch… nothing is about to keep him from winning… 


	2. 2. Where it all Begins

Disclaimer-*sigh* no.. I don't own Gundam Wing….  
  
Mihoshi-Ok.. I still haven't found the other story… but it seems like this one is going to actually be a good one! Seeing as how I start out with my own people… I have to go into detail which many people seem to think I need to do… Well… Enjoy and Review!! K?!?! Oh yeah… my dad doesn't think people read my writings… so if can please review so he'll believe me…Please?!?!  
  
  
  
"Miss Waterfalls! Oh Miss Waterfalls!" She ignored the boys tauntings and kept reading. They always got a kick out of this. " Oh.. Excuse me. I'm so sorry! I ment to say Miss Rivers." She looked up as a shadow fell over her, and saw Eric Fox,. 'Of course.. who else," she thought.  
  
"What is it this time Eric?" she said as she stood up and put her reading book into her backpack.  
  
"Nothing at all Joy. We just wanted to.. talk." The 6ft boy looked down at her, Joy being only 5'7". Eric smirked. He could be a nice boy, he always looked like was required, black hair not touching the ears, well kept uniform, but when you look into his brown eyes, you can tell hes evil to the core, but for some reason, most adults missed that bit. "We heard that you've been snitching on us," Eric said, emphasizing each word with a push, until her back was against the tree.  
  
"I haven't snitched on anyone Eric, not even on bullies like you and your crew," Joy nodded towards the other 10 boys who were trying to be inconspicuous, as well as the 2 boys standing next to Eric. All the while trying to keep her cool and remember her self defense lesson.  
  
"Well, me and the boys figure its time to put a stop to our school rat infestation.." he smiled and continued. "Even if you aren't the rat problem, it'll warn whoever is that the punishment is… severe.." Joy looked around for help but saw none, as Erics goonies grabbed her arms so she wouldn't be able to defend herself. She closed her eyes; she had known from the beginning it would probably end up as this. She opened her eye to see Eric's fist raised then closed it fast. Then she heard a thud, followed by a "What the.." by Eric, and 2 more thuds after that. She felt her arms free and heard the silence, so she opened her eyes to see Eric and his two "friends" on the ground unconscious and a boy infront of her. He looked to be her age, and just a little taller than her as well. His slightly unruly unkept brown bangs over shadow his blue eyes… his uniform could've used a brush up as well.  
  
"Um… thank you," Joy said and tried walking forward, only to trip over Eric's form. She pitched forward only to be caught by the boy. She froze, then pushed off of him and brushed herself off. "I'm able to take care of myself," she said, a little self-conscious that someone may think her weak and unable to take care of herself.  
  
"Well, you could have fooled me just then… twice. And you're welcom." He held out his hand. "I'm Zues by the way…Zues Maxis."  
  
"I'm Joy Rivers," she said and shook his heand. "Hey wait, you're new here aren't you?"  
  
"Yup! Just registered today!" He smiled. "Do they always pick on you like that?" 


End file.
